¡Nunca apuestes contra Matsumoto!
by kuniko04
Summary: Apostar es algo malo... y eso Toshiro Hitsugaya lo aprenderá de la peor manera, al verse obligado a declararse a cierta hermana de un shinigami sustituto, después de haber perdido una ridícula apuesta contra su teniente HistuKarin


**Konbanwa :3, espero que les guste este fanfic dedicado a Videl Kurosaki**

**Bleach no me pertenece, pertenece a Tite Kubo(:no me digas:)**

* * *

**Capítulo Único: Como fue que Hitsugaya aprendió a nunca más volver a hacer una apuesta**

Aquel shinigami albino se sentía un imbécil, el podría estar tranquilamente en la sociedad de las almas, leyendo o haciendo algo por el estilo… Pero no, estaba en la ciudad de Karakura, viendo un entrenamiento de futbol soccer, minutos antes de tener que cumplir con su parte de la apuesta…

***Flash Back***

Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitán del décimo escuadrón de protección de la sociedad de almas estaba cansado, no cansado del trabajo o cansado de Hollows o de alguna fangirl. No, el estaba cansando de su teniente Matsumoto Rangiku, no entendía como aquella mujer podía tener tanto tiempo para beber y dormir, y que no tuviera ni un solo minuto para ser su papeleo, la verdad muchas veces había pensando en quitarla de su cargo… pero no, siempre se arrepentía pensando en que era una buena compañera de equipo, además de que era muy seria cuando se le requería y por ultimo… por mucho que lo negara le tenía afecto, casi tanto como para considerarla una amiga… Pero ese día, por algún motivo, tenía que regañarla, quizás no sirviera de nada pero tenía que desquitarse….

-¡Matsumoto!- grito el capitán de baja estatura

-¿Si, taicho?- pregunto Rangiku

-¿Se puede saber porque aun no haces tú papeleo?

-Bueno… la verdad taicho-dijo apenada la mujer-es que se me olvido, además me quede dormida y…

-No quiero más excusas Matsumoto, ¡siempre se te olvida hacerlo!

-¡Taicho! ¡Le apuesto lo que quiera a que puedo hacer cuanto papeleo desee en el tiempo que estime!

-¿En serio?

-Hai

-Pues ten mi papeleo y el tuyo listo dentro de 2 horas, iré a realizar una misión, si no lo tienes listo dejas de ser teniente

-¡Pero Taicho!- se quejo la mujer voluptuosa al escuchar eso

-Dijiste que apostabas lo que quiera ¿no?

-¡Que cruel es taicho! ¡Pero acepto, así usted tendrá que hacer lo que yo quiera!

-Como digas, nos vemos

Al decir esto Hitsugaya desapareció de la vista de su teniente usando Shunpo, Rangiku quedo destrozada ¿Cómo haría tanto papeleo en menos de dos horas? Quizás podría hacer la mitad si se esforzara, pero ¿hacerlo todo? De pronto una luz de esperanza apareció frente a sus ojos, Hisagi, el teniente del noveno escuadrón apareció por allí en busca de Hitsugaya-taicho.

-Hisagi- grito la mujer de cuerpo sumamente voluptuoso

-¿Sí, Matsumoto-san?

-Sabes que… tengo mucho papeleo, y mi taicho salió en una misión, por lo que es mucho peso para mi sola, y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar- esta petición Rangiku la hizo en un tono extremadamente sensual, haciendo que Hisagi no pudiera negarse

-De acuerdo- dijo suspirando Hisagi

Matsumoto se alegro mucho al escuchar la favorable respuesta, por lo que emocionada abrazo al teniente de la novena división, haciendo que este chocara en contra de sus enormes pechos… lo cual no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo…

Dos horas luego de esto, el capitán de baja estatura volvió a su escuadrón, con la intención de decirle a su teniente que todo era mentira, que no la iba a bajar de su puesto, ya que Toshiro, obviamente pensaba que Rangiku no llevaba ni la mitad del papeleo… pero se sorprendió al ver a su teniente sentada esperando con todo el papeleo listo, y en perfectas condiciones.

-Matsumoto ¿Cómo lo lograste?

-Taicho, ya le dije que si quería, podía hacer lo que quisiera

-Pues felicitaciones-dijo aun sorprendido Toshiro

-No me felicite, esto es una apuesta, y yo gane, así que debe hacer lo que yo diga taicho

-¿Qué quieres que haga Matsumoto?

-¡Confiésele su amor a Kurosaki Karin!

*Fin Flash Back*

Bueno… ahora, como ya se había dicho, se encontraba en la ciudad de Karakura, frente a una cancha de fútbol soccer; él solo veía practicar a la hermana de Ichigo, quien ya tenía 15 años, la verdad es que ella se veía hermosa jugando, a diferencia de muchas mujeres que tan solo se veían hermosas a base de maquillaje… No, Karin era hermosa a través de su fuerza.

Al terminar el partido, y una vez que todos los compañeros de equipo de la chica Kurosaki se fueron, Karin se digno a dirigirle la palabra al shinigami.

-¡Toshiro, ven!

-Es Hitsugaya-taicho para ti

-¿A qué viniste? ¿Y por qué estas como shinigami y no como humano?-pregunto Karin, ignorando por completo la corrección de Hitsugaya

-La verdad…-ahora venia el momento difícil… la declaración

-Si te incomoda mucho hablar… ¿Entonces desearías jugar un poco con el balón para relajarte?

-¡Sí!-respondió Toshiro, mientras más pudiera retardar esa confesión, mejor aun

Comenzaron a jugar con fútbol, la verdad es que jugaron por un largo tiempo, y se detuvieron solo por el agotamiento físico de Karin, ya que después de todo, era una humana

-Y bien… ¿Ahora si puedes hablar?- pregunto Karin

-Sí- respondió Toshiro algo más calmado que cuando llego- la verdad es que… te amo Kurosaki, no, mejor dicho… te amo Karin

La pelinegra quedo sorprendida, aunque ella sentía lo mismo por el albino, jamás creyó que ese día llegaría, así que simplemente lo beso… este beso, a pesar de dejar atónito al chico, fue correspondido

-Yo también te amo Toshiro, pero… no podremos estar felices y tranquilos a menos que hagamos algo

-¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado el albino

-Bueno… tenemos que decírselo a Ichi-nii, aunque lo más probable es que nos mate en el intento

Luego de decir eso, ambos sonrieron, pero luego pensaron que "entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma" ¿No?

* * *

**Y así fue como murio Toshiro... xD Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic, y espero que nos leamos luego**


End file.
